codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Days, Part 1
The Last Days, Part 1 is the 34th episode of season 5 and the 129th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , where Jeremy and Aelita are working in Jeremy's room while Franz Hopper works from the Factory. In Jeremy's room, and Mr. Delmas come into the room. Jim thinks Aelita and Jeremy are planning something, and Mr. Delmas says to stop thinking those things. Mr. Delmas tells Jeremy that have come his parents, and then Jeremy's parents come and greet his son. Jeremy gets happy to see his parents, and presents Aelita. Jeremy says she's also very intelligent, and Jeremy's mother says Jeremy has chosen well, assuming that Aelita is his girlfriend. Jeremy says that if they can talk about another topic. At the Factory, Franz tells his wife, , who he has finished the main program and they're going to see their daughter and the others. In Kadic, Jeremy's parents say they didn't speak a long time ago, and they can make a walk the four (including Aelita). The four leave the room and go to the , while Franz and Anthea also go through the sewers to Kadic. In the Park, Jeremy's parents ask Jeremy and Aelita how they have fared in Kadic, when Franz and Anthea appears and say to Aelita: "My daughter, we have the main program. And who are the ones with Jeremy?". Then Aelita says they're Jeremy's parents, and Jeremy decides to reveal to his parents that Aelita isn't an orphan and those are their parents. Jeremy's parents are surprised, and Franz Hopper greets and says Aelita forced to hide everything about her parents, because they work for a secret section. Michael says he understands, and they will keep them secret. Aelita, Jeremy and the four adults start to walk, and Aelita tells Jeremy that they almost are revealed. Jeremy says that he couldn't imagine this, and he was unprepared. Meanwhile, in the recreation room, Yumi is playing table tennis with Ulrich and Odd are talking with Sissi. Sissi tells Odd that Ulrich athinks only in Yumi and he ignores her, even though Sissi is now a Lyoko-Warrior. Odd tells Sissi that she should forget Ulrich and find another guy who understands her more. In the park, Jeremy, Aelita and their parents finish the walk, and Jeremy's parents go back to Kadic. Franz Hopper said Jeremy that Aelita's antivirus now work with certainty, since he has made some improvements. But he says the program should be activated from a tower of Xanadu, and it would be a good time to make the final battle with X.A.N.A. Jeremy calls to others, and he, Aelita, Franz and Anthea go to the factory. In the recreation room, Yumi tells others she have received a call from Jeremy to go to the Factory and Odd looks Taelia and says she has lost some memory, and the are dangerous. Others say that Odd is right, and Sissi says she wants to destroy X.A.N.A. At the factory, Franz Hopper says he also wants to participate in the final battle in Xanadu, Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Yumi and Sissi and then Odd, Ulrich and Franz Hopper. In Sector 5, Franz Hopper appears to form a sphere of light, and the six go to Skid. The five Lyoko-Warriors go out of the Sector 5 and Franz Hopper can travel into the Digital Sea without the Skid. Franz Hopper, as sphere, follows the. The Skid goes to the forest sector and then dive into the with Franz Hopper. They enter in a virtual wormhole and reach the outside of Xanadu. Jeremy says that thanks to Franz Hopper data they may cross the digital wall and access the protected part of Xanadu. The Skid enters in Xanadu, and gains access to an area that was previously protected. They find that X.A.N.A. copied all Lyoko sectors, and has also created a sector with the form of a town, but all is red and dark. They enter in this sector that looks like a town and Aelita connects the Skid in a tower of the sector. Aelita enters in the tower and Jeremy activates the antivirus program. She goes to the top of the tower, and get the antivirus. Aelita then leaves the tower, and is now free again. But X.A.N.A. attacks: a tower in Xanadu's town sector is activated and X.A.N.A. take control of Anthea, who was with Jeremy. Anthea starts attacking Jeremy, and Jeremy only have time to tell Aelita that the tower is in the same sector, but doesn't have time to say where. Aelita goes to find the tower, and the other go out of the Skid. But in Xanadu, everything starts to collapse, while in the factory, Anthea attacks Jeremy… To be continued. Gallery Jeremy with his father.jpg|Jeremy with his father. Episode129.jpg|Protected part of Xanadu. Xanadu's town.jpg|Xanadu's town. ca:Els últims dies es:Los últimos días, Parte 1 fr:Les derniers jours, Partie 1 it:Gli ultimi giorni pt:Os últimos dias, Parte 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes